1. Technical Field
This invention concerns a device for use when hardening workpieces.
2. Description of the Background Art
At present, many structural articles and products are manufactured in the form of or based on components, articles and/or blanks that are manufactured in material that can be processed and shaped in different ways and thereafter hardened by heating and subsequent quenching. The material used is mainly iron and steel alloy or other metals.
Previously known are devices to be used for hardening components comprising an upper fixture part and a lower fixture part. These parts can be moved towards and away from each other and are provided with means for cooling. A formed workpiece is placed between these two fixture parts. The workpiece can be heated before being placed between the fixture pieces. Alternatively, the workpiece can be heated after being placed between the fixture pieces. The two fixture parts are subsequently moved towards each other and through the delivery of a coolant, for example water, via the means for cooling in the fixture parts, the component located between the fixture parts is quenched. The principal object of this measure is to stabilize the shape of the component and reduce the need of subsequent reworking of products that have been hardened while improving the precision with regard to form and dimension.
Previously well known are devices where the workpiece is also shaped through pressing when the upper fixture part and the lower fixture part are moved towards each other before hardening takes place.
The manufacture of components and products comprising a number of stages, for example forming, hardening and subsequent working and adjustment, is often a question of striking a balance between the requirement of high quality of each product with the requirement of low cost. Development has long been concentrated on quality improvements. As competition increases, however, development must be directed more towards economizing.